User talk:HellHoundSlayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mystery Box page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 01:44, February 25, 2011 Hello. Just had to go though wiki activity to find who you are. Be sure to sign everything with ~ ~ ~ ~ (No Spaces) Send me the link and ill look at it. Basilthejedimaster 20:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC)﻿ By the way, Your ray gun picture is already on the website. Im going to delete yours. Be sure to look through the site's pictures before you upload. General Geers and I are the picture adders on this site. (Image search sucks. so if you want to find an image, just search for that page. If there is a picture of it, it should be on the page.) Me and Geers can recongnise our pictures from a mile away. Basilthejedimaster 20:30, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I think that is a really nice idea and hope to see some of your ideas in the future. Be sure to sign your name at the end of each message with ~ ~ ~ ~ (no spaces). Your Friend: Basilthejedimaster 02:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) What is up its WAGER!! Don't and I mean don't edit anyone else's user page unless it is a section meant to be edited. I will ban you if it happens again.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 00:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Now if he did then the bird is singing a different song... wow really old phrase... anyway please tell him to ask for permission here so I can clarify this and know when not to point fingers.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I mean now that I know he gave you permission its ok. But please tell him if hes to give you permission I'd prefer it if its here or I can have a link to a place he did say it so I that no one gets in trouble.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:35, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Its fine don't worry. Besides we have a page for it already so I guess it doesn't matter. The pages name is Hellhounds.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) So your still making fun of my in front of her. Please stop! And I don't know what shes doing right now flipping out on Daniel.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 05:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll try. I'm probably banned though.:(Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 05:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Guess so. Daniels now claiming we never were friends.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 05:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC) That would clear the mood.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 05:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yea. I think I should leave Daniel alone for a while.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 05:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I did don't worry. Damn it Daniel. I hate him. Not banning him here though. A good admin doesn't let personal issues get in the way of editing. Oh and she said sorry for what she called you and would love to begin talking with you and I tomorrow on CNZ.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 05:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yea. Please just keep Daniel banned. I don't want to talk to him. I think it was him saying we weren't friends and to get a life that made me mad. Well that and how horribly he treated Ciara. He needs to learn hes not big shit.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 05:54, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Just NZP. And I know you were. Shes not mad at you. Only at Daniel.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 05:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. Anyone would snap after being hit on by everyone but you! And then with Daniel and his sexist comments. Its not her fault!Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 06:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Love. A concept Daniel can't understand. Hes so sex crazed. I'll admit I was. But now. Just look at the last comment.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 06:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC) What happened?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 06:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Isn't there a quick version?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 06:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) That stinks. But Ciara wouldn't do that to me. Like I said and she said we've known each other since she was born. My mom literally took me to her birth. I'm in the video and everything. Its funny. Her dad says "Look your boyfriend came to see you" as a joke. Well look at us now Steve.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 06:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Go for it. I hope its not a Daniel reason and just for her looks.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 06:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Then she likes you. By kinda in a weird way she means its weird that she likes you even though your with this "slut bitch". I'd go for it. If it turns out make her like you. Not forcefully just... try and change a little to make her like you.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 06:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Date secretly then. Like on Facebook.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 06:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Do you like how I compared Daniel's stubborness? "If you were a cave man you'd be fucking dead because you wouldn't accept fire!"Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 06:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yea. But ever since the takeover thing hes been acting like hes the shit. Thats what annoys him. This time I won't come back though. Not after what he said.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 06:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'd be glad if I never talked to him again. Hold on I've got a call from Ciara. I hope shes alright. I'll be back in 5. Hope your still on.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 06:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Well she started telling me of how she wants me off the NZP. I told her already done and to just check. She did and so she started asking if I really did love like I said. Of course I do and so she said she wants to move in by the end of next week. She asked if I was ready and I told her I'd tell her tomorrow. What should I say. I mean. I love her of course. We've been dating since May. I've known her and shes been my best friend since she was literally born. I just don't want to move things to fast. I'm sure thats what ruins my other relationships. I really want to tell her yes.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 06:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Honestly my biggest flaw is I can't make decisions.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 06:54, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Right now. I just plan on raiding my fridge and drinking the night away. Then hang out with Ciara tomorrow pretty much all day. Have her sleep over. She can bring her laptop so we can talk to you.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 06:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Figure the rest out tomorrow with her. I can't wait. Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 07:01, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I've got quite the stash from the 4th. I should have enough to drink until 5 in the morning.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 07:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC)